


When She Cries

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_ihop, F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward hated hearing her cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Cries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I promise I'll put Ms. Arakawa's toys back once I get finished playing with them.

* * *

She was crying.

Edward hated hearing her cry. That sound somehow broke through when nothing else would, not the barking dog or jangling telephone. Not even Winry yelling his name could generally rouse him from his studies (that took the threat of a wrench or the scent of food…or the offer of sex. Winry climbing naked into his lap usually got his attention).

Marking his place, Edward closed the book, leaving the study. He tracked Winry down, the sound of her sobs increasing as he drew closer. She was in the bedroom, sitting on the chest at the end of their bed. The standing mirror was turned her way and a dress lay on the floor, one of those stupid pregnancy dresses with the bow on the stomach, like the baby inside was a _gift_ and the woman's body a package to be opened. "Winry?" He came into the room, checking for wrenches. Pregnancy mood swings were scary things and it never, ever hurt to be prepared to duck. "Honey, why are you crying?"

She raised her tear-streaked face, eyes reddened, skin blotchy. "I'm so fat!" she wailed.

"You're not fat." Edward knelt on the floor in front of her, laying his hands on her knees. "You're pregnant. There's a difference."

"I'm fat. I can't fit into clothes I bought last week. Forget something nice." Winry kicked at the dress, barely missing Edward's knee. Her face crumpled. "I just wanted to wear something pretty since I feel," she choked up, "so ugly."

"Ugly?" Edward barked out those two syllables in surprise. "What makes you think that?" She raised her head and even through her tangled bangs, he could see her eyes going from miserable to furious in the space of a split second. Edward backpedaled mentally. "You're not ugly, Winry, you're beautiful."

"I'm fat and ugly and have zits. I can't stop crying!" She rubbed the heel of her hand over her face. "How is that beautiful?"

Arguing with Winry at this point was pretty much useless. Edward wasn't even going to waste his breath (and possibly his skull) trying. Instead, he kissed her knees, each in turn, raising up a little to kiss her thighs, reaching a little farther to kiss her rounded tummy. "You are beautiful," he said, nuzzling her navel, knowing from his studies that soon it wouldn't be an indentation in her stomach but protruding outward because of the baby growing inside her. "Every centimeter of your body is gorgeous." Edward kissed a stretch mark deliberately and tilted his head back to see if this was working.

Winry stared down at him, a puzzled frown in place. Her eyes were still wet and her face still blotchy from her crying but at least there weren't any fresh tears. "How can you say that?"

Patience, sadly, was still something he was working on. The, "Because it's true," came out harsher than he liked and Edward rocked back onto his knees, expecting a wrench to the skull. Surprisingly, while Winry's frown deepened, she didn't reach for a handy tool to pummel Edward. "Because you're always pretty to me." He wondered if he should say anything else and instead, rose upon his knees, his hands and forearms caging her onto the chest as he kissed her, tasting the salt of her tears. Actions, Edward thought, usually spoke louder than words, and he added a bit of tongue to that kiss, tracing the seam of Winry's lips. Why did she smell so good? Like…lavender and machine oil and something mysteriously sexy that made Edward want her, right now.

Pulling back a little, Winry drew out his name in a whine. "Edwaaard."

Mouth still pursed, Edward glared. "What?" That was a nice kiss, right? It felt like a nice kiss. It felt like a good, warm-up-to-other-activities kind of kiss, especially the way his trousers were strangling a certain part of his body. He rubbed his hands up her arms, smoothing them over her shoulders to cup her cheeks so she couldn't move away and he could kiss her again.

Winry sighed something that might've been his name and this time, opened her mouth to his. Edward took his time with the kiss, enjoying the way Winry melted against him – at least until her stomach got in the way. Edward backed off, looking down at that rounded belly. He stroked her stomach, feeling how taut her skin was. "You're beautiful." He leaned down, kissing her breasts, larger now with her pregnancy. "You're sexy." Fingers moving down over her belly, feeling the coarse curls that the curve of her stomach hid from his view at this angle. "You drive me wild," Edward whispered in her ear.

He wished he knew how he could still make her blush like that. The rosy flush started at her cheeks and swept down to the upper swell of her breasts, making Winry look even prettier. "What are you doing?" Her eyes widened then fluttered shut as Edward circled her clit with a forefinger, bringing a soft moan from her throat.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He kissed Winry again. Nuzzling her ear, nosing her earrings, Edward whispered, "Lie back," and was pleased when Winry did, her shoulders on the mattress of their bed, her feet still on the floor.

Undoing a bra with one hand was a particularly tricky skill for a man – especially when his fingers were made of metal – but Edward was up to the challenge. Winry laughed at his dexterity, cupping the back of his head and rewarding him with a kiss as he tried to wrestle the bra off her arms. "You're distracting me, woman!"

"Stop growling." Winry thumped him on the nose with a forefinger, like he was a puppy, making Edward snap playfully at her finger. Her breasts distracted him from that pursuit and he ducked his head to swipe his tongue over her stiffening nipple. It was even more distracting when Winry mumbled his name the way she did and arched up in reaction. Still, he remembered to keep his fingers moving, feeling the moisture and heat building under his flesh digits.

Edward knew he wasn't the best with compliments or flowery talk. He and Winry were more likely to shout at each other than talk in lovers' whispers. Still, he had to make her understand and hope it didn't come out like shit. "Winry," he leaned over her, balancing himself on his automail hand, "don't you know how you look to me right now?" Before she could open her mouth and spoil what he was trying to say, Edward gave her a quick kiss. "You're carrying our baby. Do you know how amazing that is? It makes me want you so much and I feel like I need to protect you and guard you from everything."

"Guard me?" Her brows furrowed just before she gasped at the sensation of Edward slipping a finger inside her. "You – don't – mmm – need," she panted, giving up speech in favor of clutching his shoulders.

"I do. It's instinct," Edward insisted, adding another finger inside her, "and I want to make sure you're safe – you're both safe." He ducked his head to kiss her stomach. "And love you." Feeling the tension start to build in Winry's body, Edward increased his efforts. Winry's hands moved up into his hair, fisting it to pull him down for a kiss. Her body trembled under him. Her walls clamping so hard on his fingers, Edward almost wished he'd used his automail hand, then she wailed his name, almost like a song.

Edward kept stroking her, slow, gentle touches as Winry's body went from quaking to relaxed. Her eyes drifted open, a lazy, loving smile sparking up at him. Her voice husky, she said, "Thanks, Ed, but I think I need a little more reassurance." Her smile turned into a wicked pout as she cupped him through his trousers.

"Little?" Edward snatched at his belt, unbuckling it. "I am not little! I'll show you how big I really am! Wait, you know how big I am! You measured me!" He shoved down his trousers and underwear, proudly displaying his penis. "Not small!"

The eyebrow raise and downward curl of her mouth told Edward he'd better shut up about any more protests of size, length or height and make Winry happy. Or let her make him happy. He didn't care which. As long as Winry was smiling, that was the best part.

Because Edward really hated it when she cried.

* * *


End file.
